youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Saberspark
Saberspark is an American YouTuber who reviews cartoons, animated films and animation studios. About Saberspark created his channel on September 18, 2007 but did not upload his first video until four years later on December 7, 2011 titled "Ballad of the Brony" discussing the Brony, adult male My Little Pony fans, subculture. Saberspark has discussed the history and problems of television channels and animation studios ranging from Cartoon Network to Sony Animations. On March 2, 2017 he began the series What the HELL... in which he reviews interesting and/or bad cartoons and animated films. The episodes are usually followed with a video titled Let's Watch in which he watches and comments on the reviewed cartoon or animated film with a group of friends. Video Essays * Why Cartoons AREN"T Just for Kids * Are Fandoms Bad? * Is There Too Much Star Wars? * The Fall of YouTube (TheFineBros Incident) * Is YouTube Guilty? (Fair Use vs YouTube) * Is Animation a Joke? * IS CLICKBAIT BAD?! WATCH TO FIND OUT! (BOOBS) * Everything WRONG with the New Powerpuff Girls 2016 Reboot * Is Pixar FAILING? * Steven Universe vs Social Norms * Cartoons and Conclusions: What Gravity Falls Did RIGHT * The Dark Side of YouTube Kids Cartoons * Fact or Fiction? - The Science of Rick and Morty * THE CARTOON NETWORK PROBLEM - Final Thoughts * The Evolution of Lola Bunny * Why Are Cartoons CENSORED? * Why You Should Watch Over the Garden Wall * The Disney Remakes Problem (Is Disney Selling Out?) * Animation 2019 - What to Expect * Why are There SO MANY Finding Nemo Ripoffs? * Cats Don't Dance: An Underrated FAILURE? * Did the Lion King RIPOFF Kimba the White Lion? * Did Pixar Kill 2D Animation? * Why Are There SO MANY Kung Fu Panda Ripoffs? * Animation 2020 - What to Expect History of... * The History of Pixar * The History of Cartoon Network What's RUINING/RUINED... * What RUINED Warcraft * What RUINED Nickelodeon * What's RUINING Cartoon Network * What RINED Disney Channel * What RUINED Saturday Morning Cartoons * What's RUINING Dreamworks * What's RUINING YouTube * What RUINED Sony Pictures Animation * What's RUINING Teen Titans (The Hidden Truth) * What's STILL Ruining Cartoon Network * What RUINED Sega - The Fall of an Empire * What RUINED Family Guy * What RUINED the Fairly Oddparents * What RUINED Fox Animation Studios * What's RUINING Illumination Entertainment * What RUINED Hanna-Barbera * What RUINED Rugrats? - The Untold Drama * What RUINED Don Bluth Animation? * What's Ruining Blue Sky Studios What the HELL Is... * What the HELL are WWE Cartoons * What the HELL is Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Wat the HELL is Squirrel and Hedgehog (The North Korean Propaganda Cartoon) * What the HELL is Somebody Toucha My Spaghet * What the HELL is Leo the Lion (The WORST Movie on Netflix) * What the HELL is Joshua and the Promised Land (The WORST Animated Movie Ever) * What the HELL is Cargo (A Shameless Pixar Rip-Off) * What the HELL is Trolland (The UGLIEST Animated Movie Ever) * What the HELL is North Korean Lion King (A Violent Cartoon Rip-off) * What the HELL is What's Up (A Racist Pixar Clone) * What the HELL is Private Snafu (A Propaganda Cartoon Secret) * What the HELL is Totally Spies (Hidden Meaning) * What the HELL is Wolf Tracer's Dinosaur Island (A Jurassic Rip-off) * What the HELL is Gaither's Pond (UGLIEST Christian Cartoon) * What the HELL is the Donkey Kong Country Show * What the HELL are Gun Safety Cartoons * What the HELL is Izzie's Way Home (Finding Nemo RIP-OFF) * What the HELL is Johny Johny (WIERD YouTube Kid Cartoon) * What the HELL is The Return of Joshua (Deleted Scene) * What the HELL is Sir Billi (An Inappropriate Kids Movie) * What the HELL is Sheep and Wolves * What the HELL is Cartoon Horrors Too (Halloween TRASH) * What the HELL is Son of Aladdin (The WORST Film on Netflix) * What the HELL is El Arca de Noe (Furry Noah's Ark) * What the HELL is The Christmas Tree * What the HELL is The Nuttiest Nutcracker (A CHAOTIC Christmas) * What the HELL is Elf Bowling the Movie? * What the HELL is The Christmas Light * What the HELL is Furby Island (The Terrible Furby Movie) * What the HELL is Lure Depths (The Lost Gaither's Pond Episode) * What the HELL is Spark (A Furry Space Movie) * What the HELL is North Korean Pocahontas (A Bizarre Disney Ripoff) * What the HELL is Roadside Romeo (FAILED Foreign Disney Movie) * What the HELL is Ronal the Barbarian (A Dirty Adult Animated Movie) * What the HELL is Hedgehogs (A Sonic Ripoff) * What the HELL is Alibaba? (A TERRIBLE Aladdin Ripoff) * What the HELL is The Queen's Corgi? * What the HELL is Killer Bean? (Amazing Adult Animated Film) * What the HELL is Spider's Web: A Pig's Tale? * What the HELL is Let's Go, Ape? (An Uncanny Valley NIGHTMARE) * What the HELL is Sheep and Wolves 2: The Pig Deal? * What the HELL is Renny the Fox? * What the HELL is Once Upon a Girl? * What the HELL is Son of Bigfoot? * What the HELL is The Great Warrior Wall? * What the HELL is Dingo Pictures? * What the HELL is Big Cat? * What the HELL is Animalympics? * What the HELL is North Korea Christmas Special * Who the HELL is Saberspark? * What the HELL is Father of the Pride (DreamWorks FAILED Adult Cartoon) * What the HELL is Delgo (An Uncanny Valley DISASTER) Saber's Top 10 Videos * Top 10 Scariest Cartoons * Top 10 Weird Parts of YouTube * Top 10 Propaganda Cartoons * Top 10 BEST Cartoon Intros * Top 10 Most Significant Disney Animated Films * Top 10 WORST Cartoon Intros * Top 10 BEST Cartoon Couples * Top 10 TRAGIC Deaths in Animation * Top 10 WORST Cartoon Couples * Top 10 BEST Cartoon Network Shows * Top 10 WORST Cartoon Network Shows * Top 10 BEST Nickelodeon Cartoons * Top 10 WORST Nickelodeon Cartoons * Top 10 BEST Cartoon Villains * Top 10 TRIPPY?PSYCHADELLIC Moments in Cartoons * Top 10 CARTOON CHRISTMAS Specials * Top 10 BEST Cartoon Intros * My Top 10 Cartoon Crushes * Top 10 WORST Animated Movies (So Far...) * Top 10 Best Disney Cartoons * Top 5 Best Animated Movies of the Decade (2010s) * Top 5 Best Cartoons of the Decade (2010s) Let's Watch * The Christmas Tree * Joshua and the Promised Land * CARGO * TROLLAND * BUSTED (Braceface) * Wolf Tracer's Dinosaur Island * Gaither's Pond * Let's Watch EVERYTHING! (Totally Spies/Joshua Deleted Scene) * Sir Billi * Son of Aladdin * El Arca de Noe * The Nuttiest Nutcracker * Elf Bowling, the Movie * The Christmas Light * Furby Island * Lost Gaither's Pond Episode * Roadside Romeo * Ronal the Barbarian * Alibaba * Queen's Corgi * Spider's Web: A Pig Tale * Sheep and Wolves 2: The Pig Deal * Big Cat * Animalympics * Delgo Weird Episodes * BUSTED (Braceface) * BODY-SNATCHING (Teenage Robot) * CARL'S PREGNANT?!? (Jimmy Neutron) * OZZY'S PREGNANT!? (Osmosis Jones) * CHEATING ON HISBAND!? (Rocko's Modern Life) * ORGAN HARVESTING? (Invader Zim) Nerd Echo * Cartoon Theories are Stupid * Samurai Jack is BACK! * Video Follow-up | Top 10 BEST Cartoon Network Shows * Video Follow-up | Squirrel and Hedgehog * Video Follow-up | Top 10 WORST Cartoon Network Shows * Video Follow-up | Top 10 BEST and WORST Nickelodeon Cartoons Other Weekly Videos * Why Do We Like Fandoms? * How to Kill a Meme * The YouTube "Craft Beer" Theory * Making Money Online: Are You a SELLOUT? * 2016 Channel Rewind * Top 10 Samurai Jack Episodes * Animation 2018 - What to Expect * 5000,000 SUBSCRIBER GIVEAWAY * "Remake Your World" - A Musical Animatic (Intro to The Disney Remakes Problem) * Christmas Crap! ~ A Month of Bad Christmas Movie Reviews * Quick Vid: How to Train Your Dragon 3 (Review) * Quick Vid: Toy Story 4 (Does it Live up to Toy Story 3?) * Cat's Don't Dance: An Underrated FAILURE? * Quick Vid: Infinity Train (A Surprisingly Dark Cartoon) * Quick Vid: Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus (Review) * Quick Vid: Steven Universe - The Movie (Review) * Quick Vid: Hazbin Hotel (Review) * Quick Vid: Arctic Dogs (Review) * Quick Vid: Netflix's Green Eggs and Ham (Review) * Quick Vid: Klaus (Review) * Quick Vid: Frozen 2 (Review) * Quick Vid: Palymobil: The Movie (Review) * Quick Vid: CATS (Review) * The WORST Animated Movies of the Decade Tier List * Bojack Horseman Series Finale (Review) * Quick Vid: The Sonic Movie (Review) Other Videos (Newest to Oldest) * Uncut Review: Once Upon a Girl * What the HELL is once upon a Girl? (uncut) (PornHub and Newgrounds) * It's Back... * 750,000 SUBSCRIBER GIVEAWAY * Saberspark Nintendo Switch Giveaway & Livestream Thingy * Saberspark Nintendo Switch Giveaway & Livestream Thingy (Pre-stream) * Why My Videos Were Taken Down (Globgogabgalab Copyright Strike Problem) * SaberSpeaks #1: Questions and Answers * 200,00 Subscribers (THANK YOU) * UPDATE! 100k Subs/Patreon/Conventions) * Update | New Videos * Rejected Crystal Gems * A Kids' Show * Love * It's Beer * JUST DO IT for Him * Horse Famous * Taking Things Literally * How To: Conventions * The Brony Chronicles - A Documentary on MLP and Bronies (Part 2) * The "Ice Bucket" Challenge * Bounce * PANDAmonium! * YouTube Criticism * Google+ Parody (We'll Ask Again Later) * Make It Special (PMV by Feedsy) * The Brony Chronicles - A Documentary on MLP and Bronies (Part 1) * Pony Games * Ballad of the Brony Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers